El día en que Levi entendió
by Ariyass
Summary: Erwin hace su brazo a un lado. Y Levi entiende que la decisión esta tomada (SPOILER cap. 84 del manga y episodio 54 del anime)


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on titan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

_**Advertencias: SPOILER del capítulo 84 del manga y de la temporada 3 –parte 2-capítulo 54 del anime. Poco dialogo. **_

**Nota de la autora: **

La mayoría ya sabemos que vendrá la semana que viene, pero igual quería adelantarme para aquellos que ya lo sabe y que también lloraron con este capítulo. Creo que es uno de los más emotivos –sino es el más- de SNK.

Lo escribí desde el punto de vista de Levi, porque siento que es el más "cercano" a este acontecimiento.

Por supuesto también están Armin y Eren y Mikasa, pero ya estoy preparando otra cosa para ellos –no homo-.

Para este one-shot escuché el soundtrack de SNK, pero de alguna forma –inexplicable- terminé saltándome al soundtrack de Gladiador. Es el que me lleno de emociones muy jodidas, supongo.

Nos leemos.

* * *

**Recomendación musical: "Now We Are Free" – Gladiador**

* * *

**.**

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"  
-William Shakespeare  
_

**_._**

* * *

El cadáver calcinado de Armin está al frente, el comandante Erwin está a la derecha y Bertholdt yace inconsciente a la izquierda.

Se oye una respiración, profunda y frenética, y Levi se predice el augurio que está por venir.

— ¿…Tienen la menor idea de lo que están haciendo?

La forma tan firme en la que su discípulo le sostiene la caja y la mirada, solo son una prueba innegable de lo que está pasando. Levi, sin embargo, no tiene tiempo para razonar, para sentir lastima por él y hacerle llorar en su hombro.

No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos…

— ¿Quiere que abandone mis sentimientos? ¿Y usted no?

Levi da una respuesta tan rápida como absurda, porque todos saben que no es así. Lo sienten, lo ven.

Se ha vuelto un gran mentiroso en cuanto a sus propias emociones. Alegando orgullo y frialdad pero incapaz de admitir cuanto le duele la realidad.

Que realmente Levi quiere revivir a Erwin por mera satisfacción personal.

Que, en el fondo, no quiere soltar al único ser que le queda por apreciar genuinamente. Aquel que lo sacó de la mierda y le dio un propósito de vida.

Y que Erwin sea el más indicado para vivir solo es una mera coincidencia a su criterio, para elegir a quien regresará.

Pero incluso llegando a esa conclusión, no puede alejar su egoísmo y no piensa en nada más que apresurarse.

Y eso, lo vuelve violento y lento al mismo tiempo.

No logra bloquear el ataque de la chica, pero tiene suficiente rapidez para alejar la caja del alcance de Mikasa, aferrándose a ella como si se le fuera la vida, intentando no morir en el proceso.

Y Levi sienta esa desesperación que hacía rato no sentía. No puede dejar ir esta oportunidad. No pueden quitársela.

—…Sin Erwin, la humanidad no podrá vencer a los titanes…

Intenta razonar inútilmente.

Las emociones están desbordadas y todos están hechos un caos física y mentalmente. Nadie es capaz de ver nada más que su propio egoísmo.

Que "_¡…Ni yo ni el Comandante somos la esperanza de la humanidad!; ¡Armin lo es!"_

O que _"El único capaz de derrotar a los titanes…es un demonio; el Comandante"_

También "_Armin puede hacer esto-"_

O "_…Yo también quiero que vuelvan […] pero debemos seguir avanzando…sin ellos"_

Y la más dolorosa "_Armin me habló del mar […] ese era su sueño…Y me prometió que lo veríamos juntos"_

Levi lo entiende.

Levi ya lo ha visto antes y peor aún, lo ha vivido en carne propia, lo que siente y piensan.

No es justo. Lo sabe

Y es capaz de escuchar incluso la voz de Armin en sus memorias, de cuanto soñaba conocer esa extensión gigantesca de agua salada con criaturas y peces de todo tiempo viviendo en ella. Es capaz de escuchar el timbre, la emoción y puede visualizar la sonrisa que tendría al contarlo.

Pero Levi también piensa y siente y por eso…

— ¡Aléjense de aquí! Erwin debe transformarse aquí…

Hanji levanta a Mikasa, que se deja llevar. Cansada, abatida, muerta en alma por no ser capaz de luchar. Por no poder salvar a los que ama.

Todos acatan la orden. Todos se van sin pelear.

Todos se van diciendo adiós.

Y Eren tiene una mirada desconsolada, sin esperanza y con el corazón roto.

.

Levi no se permite ver a Armin. Porque verlo solo hará que su conciencia pese más.

Y el único consuelo que tiene en ese momento, es que pronto volverá a ver a su camarada. Que dará más peleas.

Que volverá a levantar los puños para seguir peleando. Ganando…

.

Y el brazo de Erwin se mueve, se aleja, se interpone. Luego le arroja con torpeza la caja del suero en su pecho, negándose a volver…tomando una decisión final.

Y Levi entiende.

Que la única opinión que vale la pena escuchar, es la suya.

"_Porque todos somos esclavos de algo…incluso él"_

Que Erwin, ya tiene suficiente.

Que la humanidad siempre ha necesitado un demonio que gane sus peleas y cargue con sus culpas por actos que ellos jamás podrán cometer, pero que gozarán de los resultados de las penurias personales de esa persona. De un solo humano.

Y traerlo de vuelta a ese infierno es el acto más vil, miserable, egoísta y cruel del mundo.

Levi siente un nudo en la garganta y el corazón apretándose en su pecho. Las lágrimas no salen. Aprendió a controlarlas hace mucho.

Aunque nunca ha sido capaz de controlar sus sentimientos.

.

Y se va.

Frente a sus ojos, así, nada más.

Acongojado por la perdida y confuso aun en sus emociones.

Mientras otros celebran, Levi aguarda junto a su cadáver y reafirma su promesa.

"_Levi…Gracias por todo."_

Levi entiende.

De verdad, lo entiende.

.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Creo que no hace falta aclarar, pero este one-shot es un mero calco de los acontecimientos del capítulo 84 del manga y nada más. Usé varias de las líneas y frases de lo que dicen a lo largo del capítulo los personajes y como sienten respecto a ello.

Solo quise ahondar en lo obvio y en cómo –creo yo- se siente Levi respecto a esto. Quisiera hacer más de Erwin y Armin en especial, espero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo –y sobre todo quitarme esta maldita pereza-.

Quien me haya leído, gracias.

Saludos.

* * *

_**Atte. Ari**_


End file.
